<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Piece of Pyrrha by noramora16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473375">A Piece of Pyrrha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noramora16/pseuds/noramora16'>noramora16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JanuRWBY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Pyrrha Nikos, JanuRWBY, Mentioned Pyrrha Nikos, Other, dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noramora16/pseuds/noramora16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JanuRWBY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Piece of Pyrrha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The days were growing colder and Nora knew her outfit wasn’t going to keep her warm. The chilly fall nights were already giving her a terrible cold, there was no way her current attire would survive the winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching into the bag she fished out her old bomber jacket. After Beacon fell students were able to return to their rooms to gather any of their belongings, given their room hadn’t been destroyed. Luckily for JNR their room was still in decent shape. They were able to grab most of their belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She didn’t have much in possessions, mostly things she had gotten from Jaune or Pyrrha during their time together. Ren and herself didn’t have much money to spend and so Nora spent time spoiling her two newest family members in attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She was the one who decided that as Pyrrha’s three closest friends, they should write to Pyrrha’s family about Pyrrha’s death. Jaune had written a small amount and Nora wrote from her and Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She wrote about the fun she had and told them how wonderful Pyrrha was. She wrote as much as she could about her time with her. She told them that Pyrrha was the closest thing she had ever had to a sister. She told Pyrrha’s family about training sessions, how Pyrrha would get her things that reminded Pyrrha of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Long story short she wrote several pages about how much Pyrrha meant to her and how great she was. She told them that as Pyrrha’s team they were staying in Vale to help take back the city and how even though she couldn’t bring Pyrrha back, she would never stop fighting for justice and in Pyrrha’s name</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That had been a month ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora slipped on her bomber jacket to help shield the night air as she headed out to do her nightly scouting.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her bomber jacket was the first and only thing Ren had ever bought her. They both had gotten jobs to make money to get into a training school. Living mostly on the streets or in shelters when they could get a spot or simply laying in hard benches of taverns when they could find one they wouldn’t get thrown out of.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ren had taken up some extra work to save up money to get her new clothes since the one’s she was wearing were falling apart and wouldn’t work come winter. He got it specially made to ensure to keep her warm. It had a pink fleece interior to match her outfit with a black leather exterior. He even came up with the design for her emblem on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She had always wanted her own symbol like Ren, and she finally did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She stepped outside and the cold blast of air nearly knocked her over, and if that wasn’t enough she collided with someone in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Looking up she realized it was Glynda Goodwitch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, sorry Glyn-I mean Miss Goodwith.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, no it’s alright Miss Valkyrie…” her voice trailing off as she took in the sight of Nora. “Miss Valkyrie, surely you have something warmer than that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, um… no… I-I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh… well, this came in for you and your team earlier today,” she hands Nora an envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, thanks. I’ll make sure I find time for the boys and I to read it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She takes the letter and places it in her boot, and heads off to where she is supposed to meet her group.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Valkyrie,” Goodwitch starts, causing Nora to stop and turn around. “You and your team have done so much since the fall. I rarely see you three take a break. So much has been done already. Why don’t you guys take a break for a few days. You three have done more than everyone else here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks, Miss Goodwitch, but there is so much more to do,”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No buts. This is an order. It’s much too cold for you to be out right now without something warmer. Nor do we need any of you passing out from exhaustion. The boy’s last mission should have ended by now so they should be home soon, which would also allow you to read the letter from the Nikos.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Confusion settles on her face as she pulls out the letter before shifting to shock when she realizes the letter is addressed to JNR from the Nikos family.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-I wasn’t expecting for them to write back,” tears spring to Nora’s eyes as another strong gust of wind nearly knocks the letter out of her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well they did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Without another word Goodwitch walks away while Nora walks back into the small apartment her and the boys had been given to shelter in. It was more of a one room house than an apartment. There was a small kitchen on the corner opposite of the door, a table in the corner next to it and a big bed on the wall with the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora closes the door and sits on the bed. No sooner than she took off her shoes and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders did the boys walk in. Ren leaning on Jaune as they enter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ren! Are you okay?” Nora jumps off the bed and rushes over to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nora!” Ren immediately lets go of Jaune only to nearly fall over and Nora and Jaune catch him again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The two walk Ren over to the bed and set him down, Nora grabbing a cloth from a draw and climbing onto the bed next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I thought you had a mission tonight and weren’t supposed to be here,” Jaune says as he walks over to the kitchen area and grabs a bottle of water.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was, but I ran into Goodwitch on my way out,” Nora wraps a blanket around Ren and Jaune walks back over. Nora dabs the cloth over a cut in Ren’s hair line. “She told me to take the night off. And she gave me this,” Nora holds up the envelope. “Its a letter from the Nikos family.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jaune freezes and Ren tenses up under Nora’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They… wrote back,” Ren asked hesitantly and slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It would appear so…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Silence fills the room, nobody moves.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora, hating the silence, only lasts a second before looking at Jaune, asking, “Would you like to read it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jaune shakes his head so Nora opens the envelope, and pulls out the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dear JNR,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks for the letters. My mother cried while reading them, but in a sad but good way. We were all devastated to learn of my sister’s passing. Pyrrha had always wanted a lot of friends and I’m glad she got a team at Beacon with such great people. This isn’t as long as the letter as we got from Nora, but I hope that this has the same effect as hers did.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Pyrrha told us a lot about you during her time at Beacon. Mother had instantly demanded that she brought all of you to come and meet her as soon as possible. Mother only wanted Pyrrha to be happy, and was so glad to find out that she had made some amazing friends during her time at Vale. Enclosed are letters written more directly to each of you. My mother also wanted to make sure each of you knew you have a home here. Especially Ren and Nora. Pyrrha told mom of your guy’s situation and wanted you both to know you never have to worry about a place or food again. Mother also enclosed some lien hoping that it will buy you guys food or clothes. Mother wouldn’t want Pyrrha’s family to starve or not be warm. She also wants you guys to understand that you needn’t worry about or feel bad about taking money, and that if you ever need more just write and she will send some.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“On my behalf, thank you. Thank you for giving my sister what she had always wanted in life. I hope I’ll get to meet you all one day. Don’t over work yourselves, don’t forget to have fun and live. Thank you for fighting in Pyrrha’s name. But don’t forget to also have fun and live for her and in her name.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Best of luck and good wishes, Pyrrha’s baby sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora could barely finish reading the letter before she was a crying mess. Jaune was still frozen to his spot while Ren hugged Nora to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, Jaune snapped out of his trance and walked over to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and helped Ren out of his. Jaune climbed into bed and hugged the remainder of his team, his family. Nora’s sniffling and soft crying faded as she fell asleep. Eventually, Ren fell asleep, and Jaune not much farther behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The next morning Nora woke up before the boys did. They both had an arm wrapped around her. She was cuddled against Jaune with her head buried into Ren’s chest. She opened her eyes and could see the pinkish orange light peaking through the window letting her know it was dawn.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As much as she wanted to lay there curled up between them and to just allow sleep to come back over her she pushed herself up and out of bed. She started a pot of coffee for the boys while she heated up a kettle of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After the coffee was done brewing she poured a cup for both boys and carried them over to the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Jaune. Ren. Time to get up,” she said softly as she laid a hand on Juane’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ren sat up almost instantly and Nora walked back over to the stove and poured her own cup of tea while Ren did some more coxing to wake up Juane.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora took her cup over to the table and sat down and read the letter addressed to her from Pyrrha’s sister.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dear Nora,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to thank you specially for your letter. Mother loved hearing the stories you shared with us. I know Pyrrha’s loss hurt all of you too. I just wanted you to know how much Pyrrha loved you, all of you. You were so important to her. She loved to talk about your little mini adventures. You meant so much to her. Thank you for being a good friend to Pyrrha. I’m looking forward to meeting the rest of my sister’s team. You especially. You seem like the type of person I would love to have on my team.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m currently attending Sanctum like my sister. Hopefully Beacon will be back in order when I graduate. I know I’m not Pyrrha, but maybe I could join you guys on outings one day to really get to know you guys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Again, thank you for loving my sister and being her friend. She never had many friends and that’s all she ever wanted. She never asked to be a star, she just wanted friends and a lifetime of love, and in the short time she had with you guys I can tell she got all she ever wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tears rolled down Nora’s cheek while she sipped her tea. She folded up the letter as the boys started to roll out of bed for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora runs a brush through her hair and puts her shoes on, preparing for a long day ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Nora, what time is your first mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh, I don’t know, but not for a bit. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I forgot to grab food last night, do you think you could get some, there is nothing in the fridge and I have to do an errand this morning for Port.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I can do it, I only have a few things for the day,” Ren offers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, I don’t think so Ren. You're still hurt from last night. In fact, I’m gonna see if I can find someone to fill your places for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nora, you don’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, I do. You need rest, we can’t lose-“ Nora stops short just before she finishes her sentence. “I’m going to get the food, and to talk to Goodwitch about getting your spots filled by someone else. I’ll be back shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nobody says anything and Nora slips on her bomber jacket and throws open the door. Nora turns to leave when Jaune stops her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait, what’s on the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He walks over and rips a note off the door, just above Nora’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s from Goodwitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What does she want now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“She’s...ordering us to take more time off. She said that a few others offered to fill our places for the day. She thanks us for the hard work, but doesn’t want us overworking ourselves…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Honestly, I’m not gonna argue with her. It was nice to get a full night's sleep, and I’ve missed talking to you too. However, we really do need to get food,” Nora looks between the two, “and we all need warmer clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ren looks down at his own attire and examines the holes forming on his shirt and pants and Jaune’s jeans which are wearing thin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay, well, I’m going to go get some food, I’ll be back in a bit then we are going to get clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nora returned to the boys sitting at the table talking over coffee. Jaune had showered and also ran a comb through his hair. Ren had also showered, but his hair was still a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m back,” Nora sang as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jaune jumped up and ran to the door to help Nora with the groceries. Together the two put up the groceries before joining Ren at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora had poured another cup of tea but was now gently running a brush through Ren’s hair. There was a little conversation with moments of silence, but a comfortable silence that Nora came to realize was going to just be normal, but at the same time was nice. She hadn’t been able to just sit with her family, and she was just happy to be with them without one of them rushing out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora pulled Ren’s hair back into a low ponytail before sitting down and sipping her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-I think we should all find a way to incorporate Pyrrha into our outfits,” Jaune said after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think that’s a great idea,” Nora reached across the table. She was going to grab his hand, but she could barely reach his fingers. All the while Ren nods his head in a silent agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I also believe we should head to get clothes before shops start closing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The three get up and get ready to brace the cold wind, only to open the door and see that it had also started to rain.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, a little rain never killed anyone,” Nora sighed as she walked out into the cold rain. The three walk up the street to where they knew there were clothing stores.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They first stop at a tailor shop, Ren had apparently informed Jaune that he wanted his shirt custom made.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nora walked around the shop looking at various materials and stylish dresses on display. Finally her eyes land on a red buried under some pretty pink materials. She pulls out the red, which happens to be fleece just like the pink on the interior of her bomber jacket. Immediately Nora walks up to the counter near the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How much would it cost to get the interior of my jaket replaced?” Nora asked the lady behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, um, about 50 lien at least. It also depends on the material.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Here,” Nora shrugs off her jacket placing it with the red fleece on the counter, “Ring it up with the two over there and tell them I headed across the street.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that Nora heads back out into the rain and dashes to the other shop.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Inside she finds shirts in different variants of pink, but none are quite the shade or shape that catches her eyes. She looks over at the bottoms only to see skirts and pants that are black or jeans, and a few with weird patterns all over them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She didn’t have anything in particular in mind, but nothing she saw was what she wanted. That was, until she spotted something pink buried among the skirts. She pulls it out to realize it's a pink skirt with several layers of white netting underneath. The skirt had a matching pink belt that was several inches wide. Instantly she knew that it was the skirt she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Going back over to the shirts she settles on a simple white top with short sleeves. She picked some boots and a pair of gloves before ringing up the items.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She was heading back across the street just as the boys were emerging from the other shop. Together the three walked to a thrift shop a few buildings down. Jaune picked out some jeans and a t-shirt to wear underneath his hoodie. Ren found some white pants that Nora insisted were just fancy sweatpants, and she found a pair of pink gloves just like the ones she had. They all also managed to find some cheap pajamas to wear so that way they didn’t wear out their clothes during the day when they didn’t need to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A few days later Ren stopped by the shop and grabbed his shirt and Nora’s jacket. The three decided to put on their new outfits and have a small dinner of Pyrrha’s favorites, before at sunset, lighting a small fire and sharing stories about their times at beacon. Jaune decided to buy a red sash made of the same material and color as Pyrrha’s skirt and tie it around his waist. Ren got a silver version of Pyrrha’s armband that he wore around his left arm like she did. Lastly, Nora’s pink interior of her bomber jacket was replaced with a deep red, maybe not the same color as Pyrrha’s, but a reminder all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>